


It Doesn't Care

by tailynn_maira



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, beronica kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailynn_maira/pseuds/tailynn_maira
Summary: Jughead'd life had been falling about for as long as he could remember, but it all came crashing down in one night.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have anyone to look over my chapters for me so I basically have to hope for the best that I caught all of my mistakes

Life doesn't care. 

That was the first lesson he had learned in his life, he was nine and he broke a glass after trying to sneak some juice up to his mum because she was sick. Jughead didn't totally remember what had happened after that, just the red mark that marred his cheek for a few days after. 

The next lesson he learned was that as long as he kept his head down, no one noticed him. 

Jughead had always hidden away in the corner and only two people had ever gotten him to move away from it, Archie and Betty. They had to known each other their entire lives and were the only people (besides Jellybean but she didn't count because she was his sister) he felt comfortable around. The ginger and the blonde had always seen the bruises that he was covered in but never asked and as they grew up he learned to hide them. When they got to middle school Jughead drifted from Betty (because she was a girl ew girls have cooties) but his friendship with Archie never wavered, just grew stronger. It was also at this time that 

Jughead started getting truly bullied, sure he had always been teased and there was always his father at home waiting with a fist but this was different. Soon the only people who talked to him because they wanted to were Archie and Betty, so Jughead stopped making himself noticeable, fading into the background. 

When he was 12 he realised not everyone lived like him. 

It happened when he was at Archie's house for a sleepover. As always they at 2 whole pizzas, and played video games until late in the night, and as always Mr Andrews came into Archie's room to say good night. Mr Andrews ruffled the two boys hair and called 'Sleep tight' Before exiting the room. 

"Night Juggie," Arch whispered before turning in his bed and falling asleep. 

"Night Arch," Jug responded turning over as well but found he couldn't sleep. His father had never come into his room to make sure he went to bed on time, or made sure he ate all his dinner, or took him out to play baseball (not that he would say yes if asked. Jughead Jones,  
playing sports on his own free will? Not a chance.). His parents were not like Betty's, always texting him, making sure he was okay, buying him every new toy he wanted, or taking him out of the state every break. Just another reason why he was different. 

He turned 13 and everything really changed. 

His dad was the same as usual so he was tiptoeing around as to make sure he didn't accidentally wake him up ("Your father has had some of his angry juice today Jugs," his mother had said when he was young. "Be sure not to wake him."). He had just gotten home and it was late, later than usual, he and Arch had been arguing ("Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl Juggie," Archie had asked looking nervous about his question. "No, gross," Jughead had said without looking u from his laptop, he was writing a story for their English class. "Are you sure," Archie asked sounding more nervous with every word. 'No but I've wanted to kiss you,' Jughead thought before responding. "Fine, I'll nod and say 'Yes, of course, Archibald, you're always right' while really thinking about how much I have no idea what you're talking about." Archie chuckled, "Fine."). When he was outside he could see the lights upstairs were on but now that he was there he could see why his mum and Jellybean had packed their bags and were getting ready to leave. He quickly his around the corner not wanting them to see him. 

"But what about Jugs Mama?" He heard Jellybean whisper. 

"Jugs will figure it out Jelly, he always does. now come on, we have to go before your father wakes up," his mum said before closing the front door with a soft click. 

Jughead stood there, frozen for what seemed like forever before his body jolted into motion, peering through the window to see the car that was always there but it was gone and suddenly it was all real. He sprinted up to his room not caring how loud he was, he couldn't hear anything, he vaguely knew he was crying as he passed Jellybeans room and collapsed on his floor when he got to his room. The blues eyed boys ears pricked as his father came thundering up the stairs, yelling about how useless Jughead was since he couldn't even be quiet for 2 seconds. Jughead was aware that his father started hitting him but he couldn't feel anything and passed out wishing for his mama to come back to save him. 

He didn't see Archie until 2 days later when the weekend was over. As usual, he pulled the grey beanie onto his head but today he wasn't gonna take it off, he was never gonna take it off again, it was the last part of his true family he had left. Who cared if he got sent to the principal's office, certainly not him. At least, not anymore. When he got to school he realised something, he was in love with Archie Andrews, and he would never love him back. 

~*~ 

Jughead hid what happened to his mother and sister, as well as his gradually increasing anxiety attacks, from his best friend as long as he could but eventually, he found he was never good at hiding things from the other boy. 

"Juggie, why didn't you tell me ?" The ginger questioned when he found out a couple months after the incident. 

"Didn't think it was important," the other replied with a shrug. 

"You didn't- oh my god," Archie turned away exasperated. "This is one of those super  
important things that you tell people Juggie." He turned back toward Jughead and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"I just didn't want to talk about it," Jughead said and he could feel the oncoming panic attack. 

“Hey I get it but you have to talk to people you can’t just keep everything bottled up inside,” Archie said calming seeing how his friend was having a hard time to breathe. “Jughead, hey,  
calm down it’s okay.” 

Jugheads eyes flit frantically around the room, his breath coming in sharp pants. “Shit,” he softly swore as his knees gave out and was suddenly only being held up by Archie. 

Archie slowly lowered them both to the floor of his room and pulled Jughead into an embrace. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, I’m here, nothing's gonna hurt you,” he continued softly whispering into Jugheads neck until he calmed down. 

“Uh...thanks,” Jughead replied awkwardly not knowing what to do, wishing he could just kiss the life out of this perfect boy but refrained from doing so. “I’m gonna head home, I’ve got some chores to do and you know how dad gets,” he said trying to joke around. 

“Yeah, I do,” Archie stared at his friend as he got up, wishing he would just let him help him. “Hey you know I’ll always be there for you right?” 

“I’ve basically come to terms with the fact that I’ll be followed around by a ginger puppy for the rest of my life yeah,” Jughead joked as he walked out of the room. “Bye Arch!” 

“Seeya Juggie!,” Archie called after him, knowing he would never be able to live without that infuriating brunet 

Jughead was 16 when he realised even Archie Andrews lied to him. 

The two boys had been planning to go on a road trip for months, they had planned every detail, Jughead had even convinced himself that he was gonna tell Archie about how he had left home and was living at the drive in. But the road trip never came. 

They had decided that Archie would meet Jughead at Pop’s with his dad's truck at 12 pm, they would have lunch then hit the road. Jughead woke up early in anticipation and got to Pop’s at  
11, he decided to do some writing for his short stories and ordered a double chocolate milkshake with fries. 

At 12 Jughead was excited. 

At 12:30 he started to get nervous. 

At 1 he had called Archie 3 times. 

At 1:30 he had already had a minor panic attack. 

At 2 he had given up, Archie didn’t want him, this was him saying he didn’t want to be friends with him. 

Still, he waited, and at 2:30 he got a text from Archie. 

From: Arch  
To: Juggie  
Hey sorry i cant go today dads got me working 

His heart broke. Jug knew for a fact that his father would never have him working today because he had been helping them plan this for weeks. 

Tears started falling from his eyes and he quickly got up and ran out of the diner. Thankfully he had already paid for his meal and even if he didn’t Pop wouldn’t mind. 

When Jughead reached the drive in he could barely see, it was like when his mother left about 1000 times worse. He collapsed into his bed, shudders to wrack his form. 

He should have to know Archie would leave him, just like everyone else.


	2. September 1st, 1989 (aka 2017). Dear Diary...

September first, Jughead had decided, was the worst day of his life. Sure there was the first day his dad hit him, the day his mother got sent to the hospital because of him, or when his mother and sister left him alone with his father and of course just that summer when Archie decided he didn’t want to be friends with a freak like Jughead. But nothing compared to the day he had to face all these demons at the same time. 

He walked into the school with his head down darting between people and hoping no one would notice him but of course he should have known the universe was against him as he almost ran straight into Betty Cooper, who had been away with her family all summer.

“Whoa,” she called as he stopped. “Hey, Jughead.”

“Hi, I gotta go,” the blue-eyed boy ignored the calling of the blonde behind him and rushed to his first class, English, before disappearing into the corner desk. He didn’t look up until the bell rang and he saw a familiar ginger walk into the room. ‘Fucking hell can’t I get a break for once’ Jughead thought as the teacher started class.

~*~

Jughead soon realized that nothing would be going his way this year, he had almost every class with Archie, and it was agony to see him, the boy he still loved with all his heart. 

School had only started a week ago but Jughead was already fed up with it. After school Friday he heads to the diner, not wanting to face his depressing ‘home’ at the drive-in. He ordered a coffee, the only thing he had money for at the moment. There was a school dance tonight but obviously Jughead wasn’t attending, why would he? He didn’t have any friends and definitely didn’t have a date.

He worked on his novel until late, blocking out the sounds of the diner, not noticing who came in, until the universe decided to fuck him over for what had to be the millionth time that week. Archie Andrews has just walked in looking hot as ever in a suit with the first few buttons undone and his bowtie laying untied around his neck.

The brunette tried to look inconspicuous as he very obviously checked the ginger out as said ginger walked over to Pop. Jughead quickly looked back at his laptop praying Archie wouldn’t come near him, he didn’t he would be able to take it.

But of course, Archie came to stand right beside his booth.

“Uh, can I sit, Jughead,” he asked nervously. 

Jughead wanted to say no, to maybe break him a portion of how Jughead had been broken when Archie left but found he would never be able to say no to that boy.

“If you want,” he replied quickly, avoiding the other's gaze.

“What are you working on,” Archie questioned as he sat down.

‘Nothing that will become anything in the future’ Jughead though before replying. “My novel.” Good, short answers are good, then there’s no chance of slipping up and letting out all the emotions that have built up inside of him for the last couple months. “It’s about this summer and Jason Blossom.”

“Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered?” Archie’s eyes glinted with slight anger. “ As captain of the water polo team?”

“The Aquaholics?” Jughead almost laughed, he hadn’t laughed in what seemed like forever, almost like he had forgotten how. “Considering how he died, probably not.”

“No,” Archie defended. “What I mean is... was he doing everything he was supposed to do, everything he wanted. I mean, did he even know what that was?”

Jughead paused, he didn’t know what to say. He knew it was wrong to feel hurt that Archie was paying this much thought to what happened to Jason, yet probably hadn't thought about him once. “Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. Does that make you, what, Mr. Popular Football God now?” Just like all the other football guys, avoiding the freak Jughead.

“No,” Archie began to look nervous. “In fact, I’m kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight.”

That stung, Jughead had always known that Betty and Archie were better friends but to hear him say it out loud was different. “If you mean Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her. You know, it’d go a long way.” He could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes as he continued to speak. “Would’ve gone a long way with me.”

At this Archie left, presumably to go fix things with Betty. Jughead couldn’t take it anymore, he slammed his laptop shut and sprinted back to the drive in. When he go back he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he broke down in tears and just fell into bed, he gave up, he didn’t care anymore.  
~*~  
When Jughead woke up, he just felt empty. Void of caring about anything, so what if his only friend didn’t care about him anymore, life doesn’t care, so why should he care either.

As he was getting up he scratched his arm, deep enough to draw blood. The brunette hissed as pain coursed through his body, but it...it felt kinda good. He was feeling something as opposed to before when he was emotionless.

He went to school just as he had before, barely paying enough attention to get through the classes, sneaking out towards the edge of the school grounds to eat lunch and heading to Pop’s right after to pretend he wasn’t going to be heading to an emotionally empty house by himself. When he got to Pop’s he realized not even having enough money for a burger was enough to gain some sort of emotional reaction, and left the diner that was more home than anywhere else had ever been.

When he reached the drive in he just collapsed in bed, so far past the point of caring. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blade glinting silver. “Fuck it,” he thought as he picked it up and brought it closer to his arm. “No one's gonna care anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is kinda short! I wanted to get something up for you guys also sorry for any mistakes I may have made. Feel free to correct me haha.


	3. Archie Andrews, First Year as Musician, and Being a Huge Dick

Pro-tip, don’t fail at killing yourself in your room if you don’t want dried blood everywhere because cleaning it out is the worst.

That was how Jughead had spent his day, cleaning his failure from his house. ‘Can’t even kill myself right,’ he thought bitterly as he scrubbed at the carpet with an extra flannel that had gotten too big for him. Jughead knew he should be worried about that because just 2 months ago it had fit him perfectly but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. Instead, he grabbed one of the last things from his old life that he still had, his phone and headphone, placed the headphones over his ears and blasted the music as loud as it would go. He groaned as the most cliche song possible started playing, Boulevard of Broken Dream but as had become the usual, he didn’t care enough to change it.

Throughout the rest of the weekend, Jughead didn’t leave the drive in, he spent his day's cleaning and his night staring at the ceiling wishing the world would stop for just one second so he could get his life together. But such was the theme was his life, the world would not stop for him because it just didn’t care about a boy born on the wrong side of the tracks.

Monday came with a strange amount of courage thrumming through his veins, so when he got to school he walked straight up to Archie Andrews and started talking as if nothing had happened over the summer.

“Hey,” he called as he got close. “Do you think I could use Jason’s death to get out of PE? ‘Sorry, Coach, I’m just too depressed and freaked out right now to do pull-ups’. Which wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth.

“Don’t joke about Jason Blossom,” Archie said, obviously annoyed.

Jughead was confused, had it only taken two months for Archie to forget how Jughead dealt with tragedy. “What? Sardonic humour is just my way of relating to the world.” Archie looked away wearing the particular face he had when he wanted to get mad at someone but couldn’t because he’s too nice for that. Jughead scoffed as he saw Reggie and his crew walking down the hallways. “Look, it’s the rich kids from The Goonies. Alright, I’m out.” With that, he walked away from Archie and down the corridor. 

Part way down he bumped into Reggie. “Watch it, Wednesday Addams,” the jock snarked as Jughead just kept walking absentmindedly scratching at his arm where the cuts crisscrossed as he went.  
~*~  
Just when he thought nothing else could go wrong, life threw another curve ball at him. After Mr Weatherbee’s announcement, he was just walking around the school when he saw Archie in the music room. He peered through the window and what he saw made him want to puke. Archie and Mr, Grundy were...god he couldn’t even think about it, they were kissing. So this is why Archie had skipped out on him during the summer. Jughead knew the ginger would never love him the way he did, but he never thought seeing him with another person would hurt like this and he all but sprinted out of the school. He barely made it outside before the vomit climbed up his throat, puking the little food he had eaten into the bushes beside the school. It was then he decided he had to do something, this relationship would destroy Archie in the end and no matter how much Archie may hate him, he would never let anything bad happen if he could help it.  
~*~  
Jughead waited on Archie's porch for him to get home, planning out everything he would say as to hurt the other boy as little as possible. He perked up as he heard the ginger speak. “Jug. What’s up?” Oh, how Jughead had missed the nicknames, something so small but so important.

“What’s up is I saw you, Archie,” Jughead exclaimed standing up and moving towards his former best friend. “In the music room. With Ms Grundy.”

Archie moved closer, closing the distance between the two boys and responded frantically. “Keep your voice down, my dad’s inside.”

“I’m trying to help you,” Jughead replied, exasperated. “Dude. I’m trying to be your friend here. Even though we’re not anymore. How long?” He paused. “You and Grundy?”

“Since the summer,” Archie replied before looking off into the distance as if what he was about to admit was the biggest secret he had ever told. “I like her.”

Jughead scoffed, so he was right, this lady had taken precedence over him this summer. “So I’m guessing she's the reason you’ve been acting weird since summer?”

“One of them,” Archie said cryptically.

“‘One of them,’ there's more?” Maybe there was a real reason Archie had abandoned him, one that mattered.

“We were at Sweetwater River on July 4th,” Oh, so he was right, he ditched their road trip plans for a girl. “We heard a gunshot, the gunshot.”

“Dude, you have to tell somebody,” Jughead called.

“I can’t. Neither can you. If people find out about Grundy…”

“A kid is dead Archie,” Jughead cried at the other. “And you’re worried about...some cougar?”

“Don’t call her that,” Archie defended. “Okay, she’s not like that, she cares about me.”

“Stab in the dark,” Jughead shrugged, exasperated. “I’m guessing she cares more about herself. She’s the one who told you not to say anything, right? Look, I saw you guys. She’s messing with you, man. And she’s messing with your mind…”

Archie got visibly angry and Jughead flinched back when he started talking. “What the hell do you even know about it, Jughead. Or about me, even?”  
Tears burned the back of his eyes and he looks away. “Nothing. But I used to know this guy once. Archie Andrews.He wasn’t perfect but...” He began to walk down the driveway as he sighed and continued speaking. “He always tried to do the right thing, at least.

“Jug,” Archie sighed and turned around. Jughead had a flash of hope, maybe he’s going to apologise for what happened but that hope drained as he saw the hard look in Archie's eyes. “If you tell anyone about this…”

Was Archie...threatening him? “What? What are you gonna do.” Any pain Archie could think of to put him through would never be worse that what he’d already experienced.

The front door opened and Fred Andrews stood in the doorway. “Hey, Jug. Coming in? We got take-out from Pop’s.” Oh god yes please, Jughead hadn’t had anything that resembled a full meal for longer than he could remember.

“He was just leaving,” Archie responded his eyes challenging Jughead to refuse. His stomach cramped as he thought of the food and the comfort that came with the thought of the Andrews household.

Jughead turned around to hide the hurt look that he knew marred his features and walked away with his head down.

~*~

At school the following day Jughead was in the student lounge thinking everything over in the corner, half listening to the conversations panning out in front of him. Until he heard Reggie talking about the murder of Jason Blossom.

“If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it’s not gonna be a jock, right? Now lets be honest. Isn’t it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid.” 

‘Ah yes because the ace of spades, Forsythe Pendleton Jones, is so focused on having the sex’ Jughead thought.

“Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Jughead?” Reggie continued turning towards the boy. “What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason? You didn’t do stuff to the body, did you? Like...after?”

Jughead rolled his eyes before responding “It’s called necrophilia, Reggie. Can you spell it?”

“Come here, you little…” Reggie vaulted over the couch and Jughead pressed himself against the wall, memories of his father flashing through his mind.

Suddenly Archie stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Reggie. “Hey shut the hell up, Reggie.”

“What do you care, Andrews,” Reggie demanded stepping closer to the ginger.

“Nothing, leave him alone.”

“Holy crap,” Reggie stepped back as if he had just learned the secrets to the universe. “Did you and Donnie Darko kill him together? Was it some sort of pervy, blood brother thing?”

Archie lost his temper and lunged at Reggie. Jughead surged forward as Archie got pushed into the vending machine, Jugheads heart dropped when the glass shattered and Archie took a fist to the face. As was a recurring moment in his life recently, Jughead felt his throat closing up and bolted out the room before anyone could notice his oncoming panic attack.

~*~

The next day at the football game, Jughead saw Archie talking to Ms Grundy looking determined, after speaking he stormed away toward the blue eyed boy.

“Girl trouble? You?” Jughead questioned when Archie reached him, glancing toward the music teacher.

“We’re telling Weatherbee,” Archie declared. “At least, I am.” He paused. “And also, I didn’t mean all that crap I said to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Jughead said with a smirk. They paused for a couple of seconds smiling, for a second he had an uncontrollable urge to kiss the ginger but decided against it. “We’re not gonna hug in front of this whole town.” They both laughed and Jughead continued. “So why don’t we both just do that bro thing where we nod like douches and mutually suppress out emotions?”

Archie smiled. “Yeah, but as friends, right?” He looked nervous, did he really think Jughead would reject him?

“To be discussed, over many burgers, and many days,” at this Jughead smiled. Finally, something had gone right for him.

Archie took a step forward so he was close enough for Jughead to see the light stubble covering his face. Slowly Archie leant forward and placed his mouth on Jugheads. The hand not holding onto his helmet travelled up to cup Jugheads cheek and the brunette's arms moved to wrap around his neck. Jughead felt as if he had died and gone to his own heaven, sure the kiss wasn’t perfect, far from it in fact but it was perfect to him. He knew Archie would be more experienced so the writer just went along with what he did, when they broke away he blinked a few times, trying to decide if this was real life.

“One of those days is gonna be a date,” Archie all but demanded.

Jughead nodded still dazed from the kiss as Archie began walking away. “Wait!” He called, Archie sauntered back over. The other boy blushed and looked away, then quickly placed a kiss on the football players cheek. “For good luck,” he whispered. Archie beamed at him before jogging away to the field.

~*~

After the game, the two boys began walking toward Pop’s, halfway there Archie intertwined their fingers, if anyone had asked Jughead would deny the fact that he had blushed and he held on tighter as if afraid Archie would suddenly let go.

When they reached the diner Jughead saw Betty and who he believed to be Veronica.

“Do you want to join us?” Betty asked.

“Yes, but only if you’re treating,” Jughead called, chuckling.

“Veronica Lodge,” the raven hair girl offered.

Jughead climbed over the seats to sit down beside the window on the other side of the girl. “Jughead Jones, the third.” The rest of the night was spent with laughter and fleeting glances to the boy he now had a true chance with. That night he had two things he had not experienced in a while, a full meal and true happiness.


	4. We're Not Dating Until Ms Grundy Dies In A Fire....haha Kidding, Just Never Talks To You Again

If Jughead was honest he would say that night was the worst he had experienced in a while. It wasn’t because of the people or the food or that Archie kept shooting him this little smile that made him blush. It was after everyone had gone home and Jughead had to walk back to his sad little room in the drive-in, still stained with his blood. If he continued being honest he would say that even after the best dinner he had had for months he still felt numb after it was over, so he did the only thing he knew worked.

A couple minutes later the same blade he used the last time glinted scarlet instead of silver and he felt incredibly guilty in a way he hadn’t when he had done it before. What would Archie think? He would hate him if he knew he did this. Jughead began to panic. What if he broke up with him? Where they even dating? Would he leave him just like he did last summer? The brunette could feel himself hyperventilating but no matter what he tried he couldn’t calm down. He continued to panic until black threatened the edges of his vision and soon, everything went dark.

~*~

The next morning Jughead woke just before school started and barely got there in time for announcements.

“...and this week will be the last for a beloved landmark in Riverdale. The drive in will be getting torn down on Sunday, so we invite everyone to come to the final movie showing this Friday.” The speaker cracked as Weatherbee spoke.

At first, Jughead was shocked, then he got angry, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME,” he screamed in his head as he stalked to class, the death glare that had never failed to scare anyone descending onto his face. “I can’t have one thing in my life without it being fucked up can I.”

He slammed the door of his English class open causing many people inside to flinch if they weren’t nervous yet the look on Jugheads face caused them to shy away from the boy as he all but stomped to his desk in the back. Archie tried to grab his wrist as he walked past but he wrenched it from his grip and dropped his head to the desk with a crack. A million scenarios swirling through his head as to what he was gonna do, he created a plan.

Operation Save the Drive In/Where I live So I Won’t Be Homeless

1\. Convince the mayor to not destroy the drive in

Sure, it wasn’t incredibly productive but cut him some slack, the place he lived was about to be destroyed and the only other place for him to go was his dad’s. 

He felt as if he was in a daze until lunch, he started toward the tree where he usually sat but before he could leave a ginger whirlwind pulled him toward a table. The football player placed him on a bench and moved to sit beside the brunette. 

“What the fuck,” Jughead asked as Archie got settled down with a laptop in front of him, open to a recording.

“So...we’re dating now, and I wanted to show you something,” Archie fumbled with his hands as he spoke.

“Whoa, slow down Mr Football. We aren’t dating until you take me on a date, and you end whatever the fuck is going on with Grundy first,” Jughead demanded pointing at the redhead for emphasis.

Archie began speaking at a million miles a minute. “Of course, yeah, yeah, I’ll do that, I’ll do it right now,justwaithere,I’llbebackinlike5minutes,thenwe’llgotoPop’sandI’llpayforeverythingcausethat’swhatboyfrienddoandI’llwalkyouhomeandeverythingand…”

“Okay. Okay. Okay!” Jug yelled attempting to get the others attention. Archie's head snapped toward Jug’s as he yelled. “Hey, Arch, it’s fine, you don’t have to do it now, just before Friday.”

“Why Friday?” Archie questioned as the brunette grabbed his hand and led him back to a sitting position.

Jughead looked down sadly. “Cause it’s the last night of the drive-in and I want you to be there.”

“Of course I will, now can I show you what I wanted before I kinda freaked,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he turned to the laptop.

‘Sure,” Jughead shifted slightly toward Archie before stopping for a second and pressing his side into the bigger boys. He watched as the others mouth turned up into a smile.

“You’re not allowed to laugh,” Archie said seriously looking down at Jughead who seemed to have begun curling into his side without noticing.

“Just show me already,” He called impatiently. Archie bit his lip before pressing the play button, then immediately jerking his hand away as if it had burned him.

The sound of a guitar drifted through the speakers and Archie clenched his hands so tight his knuckles went white. As Jughead reached for them a voice started singing and he froze. It was the same voice that used to sing nursery rhymes as they walked home from school, the one that had jokingly sang lullabies when at sleepovers, the one that sang when to him when it got too much at home and Jughead ran to the Andrews house looking for solace.

Without noticing tears had gathered in his eyes as he listened to the voice of his childhood. He quickly wiped his eyes as he noticed to try to cover it up but the ever vigilant Archie Andrews choose that moment to look down.

“Hey, I’m not that bad am I,” Archie questioned. Most people would just think he was joking around but Jughead could see how nervous he was underneath the smirk.

Suddenly Jughead threw himself toward the other boy, bringing him into a hug. “It’s perfect,” he whispered into the gingers neck. Archie pulled him closer and the brunette felt him smile against his neck before breaking away and smiling properly at him. Behind Archie Jughead could see Kevin, Betty and Veronica walking towards them. He moved over so he wasn’t practically sitting in Archie's lap anymore but before he could completely move away Archie grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Jughead looked away, attempting to rid his face of the blush he had acquired before the others got there.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur, Jugheads entire being focused of the heat of Archie's hands against his own and how much larger the gingers hand felt compared to his. Actually, most of the day was passed in a blur. When he got back to the drive in, he took a second to take in the little room that he had called home for the past months. He was surprised to feel tears pricking his eyes but was snapped out of his cloud of gloom by the sound of his phone ringing.

He was confused for a second before remembering he had changed Archie's ringtone to one of his songs that the other boy sent him. As soon as he pressed accept he heard Archie speaking frantically into the receiver.

“....you have to come down right now, please I need you here to do this.”

Jughead furrowed his brow in confusion. “I didn’t get any of that, what do you need me to do?”

Archie sighed. “I’m going to break it off with Grundy, and I don’t think I can do it without you.”

“Ok, I’ll be there in like 5 minutes,” Jughead told him, already grabbing his jacket and starting out the door. “Just give me the address.”

Archie quickly rattled off the street and house number before saying goodbye and hanging up. Jughead realised that was almost the other side of the town and began running. While he hated exercise, Archie needed him right now and he would do anything for him…..even if that meant running to the other side of town.

When he reached the address he could see Archie pacing on the street corner, his head snapping up as the sound of sneakers on asphalt reached him and began jogging toward the other.

“Thank god you’re here,” he breathed as he grabbed Jugheads arms.

“Hey, anything for you, I mean it, anything,” Jughead reassured Archie who he realised was shaking.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Okay, let's go, get this over with.” Archie began to walk away but Jughead pulled him back toward him.

“You can do this, okay? I wholeheartedly believe in you and all that other gross sappy stuff,” Jughead told him and giving him a peck on his cheek.

Archie let out a breath, straightened his back and marched toward the white door of the house in front of the two boys, pulling Jughead behind him. The redhead hit the door with three staccato pounds before stepping back, he was squeezing Jughead’s hand so hard the other boy could barely feel it but he would this small thing if it made Archie feel even the smallest bit better. The door swung open to Ms Grundy leaning on the frame so the curves of her body were exaggerated, a finger between her teeth in what Jughead guessed was supposed to be a sexy pose but just made him want to vomit.

Jughead scrunched his nose up as she began to speak. “Hey, Archie,” she drawled.

Said boy took a deep breath in before looking up at her, eyes hard. “Ms Grundy, we need to talk.”


	5. Burgers Make Everything Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short! I've had a bit of writers block. I hope that this is still good and that you enjoy it-Tai

Seeing a teacher outside of school is weird.

Seeing a teacher you don’t like from school is worse.

Going to a teacher you don’t like’s house because your boyfriend (?) is going to break off their strange sex thing so he can date you is definitely the worst situation.

Ms Grundy invited us in….well she invited Archie, Jughead just walked in after him before she closed the door. She brought us to the living room, shooting weird glances at me the entire time.

“Come sit,” she called sweetly to Archie.

His eyes hardened more. “We need to talk,” He demanded, remaining standing.

“Of course,” she batted her eyelashes and Jughead had to stop himself from gagging. “What about.”

“We need to stop this, thing we have,” Archie explained and shifted closer to Jughead who couldn’t feel his hand anymore with how hard Archie was squeezing it.

“What do you mean,” the teacher's eyes narrowed. “You can’t just leave me, I’d be lost without you, I need you, Archie.” The grip on Jugheads hand slacked slightly, while he could see how she was manipulating Archie, Mr Heart of Gold couldn’t see it. Archie's eyes softened and he opened his mouth to speak but Jughead cut him off before he could speak, grabbing his hand as hard as the other had grabbed his own. 

“No, Archie isn’t asking, you are ending this. It’s illegal, you know I could call the police right now and have you charged with statutory rape,” Jughead demanded fire in his eyes.

Archie's eyes hardened again. “Ms Grundy, honestly, I’ve found something so many times better than you, or anything you could have given me now this is done, we’re done.”

“No!,” she screeched and launched herself at Archie knocking him down from the surprise. “You’re all I have left, you are not leaving, ever.” 

She dug her nails into Archie's shoulders and Jughead scrambled to grab his phone, dialling 911. When they answered he didn’t say anything except rattle off the address before dropping his phone to the ground. Archie was still being held to the ground, obviously not wanting to hurt the women but Jughead had no such qualms. He lunged at the pair attempting to pull them apart but he was weak and malnourished, only succeeding to scrape his nails down her arms. Soon he heard sirens coming towards the house and soon after footsteps coming to the door. They knocked but Jughead couldn’t leave Archie alone with this crazy bitch.

“Help!” Jughead cried as loud as he could, his voice cracking with the strain. When Grundy realised what he was doing she switched from holding Archie down to attacking Jughead and all he could do was protect his face as he was sentenced to a panic attack, memories of the beating he got from his father flashing flooding his mind. He didn’t realise when the policemen came in, pulling Grundy off him, nor the medics trying to get him to talk, he didn’t even notice Archie as he attempted to help him calm and soon everything just went black, his eyes rolling back into his head, his body slumping forward.

~*~

He woke to bright lights, red hair and Heathers.

Not the movie, the music from the musical, specifically Freeze Your Brain, relatable.

Jughead squinted, attempting to get adjusted to the light. He could now see that Archie sitting beside him, head laying on the bed, hand intertwined with his own. HIs hair was sticking up in every direction and Jughead could see his mouth was slightly open, causing Archie to drool. The brunette had to stop himself from awwing out loud at the sight instead he just moved his free hand to Archie's flaming hair, petting him like a cat. Archie shifted pulling his head up so that his chin was resting on the bed, looking up at Jughead.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Archie whispered languidly blinking.

“Me? Sleepyhead? I think you’re talking about yourself Sir Bedhead,” Jughead snarked softly.

“Are you okay?” Archie questioned. “We took you to the hospital, I asked them not to call your dad but…”Archie trailed off.

“It’s fine, he wouldn’t have come anyways,” Jughead reassured him. “What about you, it looked like she got you pretty good.”

‘“It was nothing, just some scratches,” Archie smiled softly before starting to get up. “Come on, we’re getting you out of here and going to my house for burgers, milkshakes and bad horror movies.”

“How could I ever turn that down,” Jughead grinned thinking of having a burger from Pop’s while in the safety of the Andrews house. 

Archie started toward the door before turning back to Jughead and kissing him on the forehead, Jugheads eyes fluttered shut as the redhead walked away. God he loved him.

~*~

The last time he woke up he had two thoughts.

Why is he so warm  
I really want that burger

He then realised he was being shaken awake and that the warmth was gone. Jughead curled up into himself, trying to find the warmth again. Soon the rest of his senses trickled in, he could hear a muffled voice calling for him but what caught his attention was the scent of burgers wafting toward him. Jughead jerked up, searching for the origin of the delicious scent, not noticing the boy that had been thrown to the floor when he sat up.

“Want to go get a burger?” He heard a voice coming from the ground ask.

‘Oh my god,” Jughead burst out laughing at Archie's startled face. “Did I push you?”

“Yeah,” The redhead shrugged. “But it’s fine, let’s go get something to eat, dad got like 10 burgers and a triple chocolate milkshake with your name on it.” Archie stood holding out his hand for the brunette to grab.

Jughead did just that, following Archie down to the kitchen where a small pile or burgers sat, a not telling them not to eat too many or they would get sick. Archie pushed him down into a chair and went to get everything ready. Jughead immediately proceeded to jump onto the counter. The ginger placed a plate in front of him and a tall glass holding a chocolate milkshake, rolling his eyes at Jugheads antics, before going and grabbing his own. As Archie sat and they began eating together, laughing and throwing fries at each other Jughead decided he could spend his entire life like this, sitting on a counter, eating burgers and fries with Archie.


	6. What Happens at the Drive-In, Stays at the Drive-In

The rest of the week was complete bliss, Jughead spent all his free time at the Andrew house and was the happiest he could ever remember being.

Eventually, Friday came and Jughead was dreading when the final credits would roll. Thankfully Archie was there to distract him with dumb stories till the last second. 

“Hey did you hear about that new guy at school?” Archie asked as they were laying beside each other watching Doctor Who.

“I knew there was a new kid, didn’t know it was a guy,” Jughead replied, watching as the Doctor, well he wasn’t really the Doctor right now, talked to Martha about the strange ‘dreams’ he had been having about time travel.

“Well, I’m just kinda assuming,” Archie remarked.

“Well, you know what they say about assuming,” Jughead mumbled, shifting so that the were both laying down more and his head rested on Archie's chest.

“He calls himself ‘Mr. Dude Man’ half the time, I think it’s fine if I assume he’s a he,” Archie told the other rolling his eyes before smiling down at the beanie-clad boy on his chest.

Jughead hummed in response before quickly turning his head to look up at Archie, finding that the other boy was already staring at him. “Hey, stop staring at me you perv,” he joked, lightly punching the redhead in the chest. “Are you gonna come to the drive-in tonight?’

“Of course, how could I miss the copious amounts of Tarantino movies,” Archie reassured him, tracing patterns on the back of Jughead's neck.

“Oh shut up,” Jughead told him, his voice muffled by the way his face was now buried into Archie's shirt.

“Come on, let’s finish this episode then we’ll head to the drive in,” Archie whispered into Jughead's hair and then turned back toward the TV screen.

~*~

The theatre screen was bright, casting strange shadows on the people below. Jughead sat in the crying room, the movie reel spinning, colouring the white screen at the front of the drive in. Below him, Jughead could see Veronica and Kevin sitting in the box of a pickup truck under a small pile of blankets.

Archie burst in through the door, his arms full with pop and popcorn for both boys. Technically Archie wasn’t allowed to be in there but as it was the last show, and it was getting torn down tomorrow no one really cared anymore.

Jughead had hidden all the items that might suggest he was living here before while Archie was getting food, he still wasn’t sure where he was gonna go after the drive in was gone but he couldn’t tell Archie about it, he was already a big enough burden on the boy.

“Hey, babe,” Archie whispered as he walked toward the other boy passing him one of the pop’s and placing the giant popcorn in front of the brunette.

“Whoa, you can’t cover my view of the movie,” Jughead protested, lightly shoving the popcorn away from him. “Also babe? Since when am I babe?”

“I dunno, I’m trying it out, trying to find a good one.” Archie shrugged, sitting down so close to Jughead that they were touching thigh to shoulder. Jughead shivered at the heat the other boy gave off before snuggling into his side.

“Blah. Pet names. So….disgustingly romantic.” he rolled his eyes and shoved farther into Archie's side.

“You love it,” the ginger giggled and rested his head on the boy's beanie.

“I will never admit to anything,” Jughead claimed boldly.

“Even if I torture you?” Archie raised his eyebrow and moved to look down at the other.

“Even if you torture me with the worst torture anyone in history has been tortured with”

“Even if I do….this.” Archie lunged, pushing Jughead of the seat and began tickling his sides. Jughead shrieked and laughed pushing at Archie to dislodge him but him being weak from malnourishment combined with the muscle mass that was Archie he couldn’t get him to move an inch.

Jughead's eyes began to water from how hard he was laughing and he began hiccuping in between gasps for Archie to stop the horrors he was being put through. 

Finally, the ginger pulled away, hair falling into his glistening eyes as he pulled Jughead up with him and asked with a grin in his voice. “So….you gonna admit it now.”

Red bloomed on Jughead's cheekbones as he ducked his head away so he wasn’t looking into Archie's eyes. “Okay, maybe I like it a little,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry what was that,” Archie joked. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I like the pet names alright!” Jughead yelled his head snapping up to glare at his boyfriend so fast they could hear it crack.

For a couple seconds, they just sat there, staring at each other before Archie began to giggle, sending them both into fits of laughter. When they had finally calmed down Jughead walked over to the projector, not noticing how Archie's gaze followed him. 

“So what have you brought for me,” Jug asked as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, humming happily at the taste.

“I love you,” Archie blurted out, still staring at the other boy.

Jughead jerked forward choking on the popcorn in his mouth. “You what?!” he cried. There's no one Archie just said he loved him, that wasn’t possible, he must have misheard him.

“I love you,” Archie repeated in a soft voice slowly getting up and moving toward Jughead, placing his hands on the smaller boys waist.

“But,” Jughead breathed. “You can’t. You’re you and I’m…..me.”

“Of course I can,” Archie reassured him. “You know why. Cause I’m me and you’re you.” On the last word, Archie bumped his nose against the brunettes.

Jughead just stood there in shock as he took in his boyfriend's words. “I….I love you too,” he said blinking at Archie. He couldn't believe that this was real, it was a dream come true to be in love with his best friend and to be loved back in the same way.

Archie smiled Jughead favourite smile before tugging at Jugs hand. “Come on let’s finish watching the movies, last night you know.”

Jughead just nodded still mystified by the fact that Archie loved him.

~*~

It was very late (or very early, depends on how you look at it) by the time the final credits rolled and Jughead was ashamed to admit he could feel burning in the back of his eyes as he turned off the projector for the last time. He quickly turned his head so Archie wouldn’t be able to see the tears welling in his eyes but Archie had always had a strange sixth sense when it came to his best friend.

“Hey, Jug, it’s gonna be alright,” Archie called softly to the brunette boy. Jughead didn’t respond, he just turned back to his boyfriend and pushed his face into in chest a few tears falling from his eyes.

After a couple minutes Jughead pulled away, wiping at his eyes as he turned his head up. “I’m fine it just this place is…” he trailed off. “My home,” he thought but just closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I know, but we can’t be here any longer, they’re gonna be tearing it down in a couple hours,” Archie comforted him, beginning to stand.

“You go on ahead, I’ve got to clean some stuff up,” Jughead leant back in his chair as he spoke.

“Are you sure I don’t want to leave you alone,” the ginger started toward his jacket.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll come over when I’m done,” Jug rescued him.

Archie smiled and walked over to his boyfriend then bending over to give him a kiss on his forehead. “I love you,” he whispered, lips still pressed to the other's head.

“Love you too.”

After Archie left Jughead looked around at where his life had been centred for the last couple months, sighed, stood up and began packing his life into a backpack.

As he finished he took one last look around the small room and in the corner spotted something bright blue. When he walked over he saw that it was a spray paint bottle. “If someone I’m being kicked out of my home, I’m gonna leave my mark.” 

The people knocking down the drive in would know that Jughead Jones was there, and had done everything he could to save the home he had made for himself. He tossed the can to the side as he finished the crown and took a step back, admiring his work.

Jughead picked up his backpack. “So, where are you gonna live now?” he heard a voice call from behind him. The boy turned around staring at the face of the man that had destroyed his childhood and sent the family that mattered away. 

When he looked into his father's bloodshot eyes he recalled the night his mother left, how she had taken one last look into the house. “He’ll figure it out, he always does,” she had said before ushering his sister out the door.

Jug looked out in the distance, lost in memories. “I’ll figure it out dad,” he hiked up his backpack and walked past his father. “I always do.”

~*~

As he walked towards the Andrews house he spotted a large figure coming towards him, Reggie Mantle, by the time Jughead had realised this, it was too late. The larger boy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an alleyway, pressing him against the wall.

“If you think I’m gonna suck your dick you will be disappointed,” Jughead sassed. “I may be gay, but I still have standards,” he shrugged. “As well as a lack of sexual drive.”

“Can you just shut up and listen,” Reggie demanded, shoving him back into the wall.

“See if you want that to happen you’re gonna have to talk to my lawyer and get my contract amended, but I must confess he is not really great to negotiate wit-,” Jughead was cut off when Reggie gave him a quick punch to the face.

“Just listen to what I say or you’ll get worse than a little punch,” Reggie got closer to Jughead as he spoke.

“Okay, okay I get it, be quite, get punched, blah, blah, blah, sounds like every other Thursday,” Reggie glared. “I’m done now,” Jughead waved his hand. “Continue your villain monologue.”

“You need to keep your freaky fag ass away from Andrews,” he demanded.

“Yeah….that’s not gonna happen,” the shorter boy rolled his eyes. “Did you actually think asking me to do something would make me do it.”

Reggie smirked and it sent a shiver of fear down Jughead's spine. The look reminded him of when he was still living with his dad. The drunk would approach him with that same look and would do things Jughead couldn't even think about without breaking down. “No, but I do think that if Andrews keeps coming to school bloody every day, you might get the hint.”

“Don’t you dare touch Archie,” Jughead growled pushing his body forward against Reggie in anger.

Reggie just smirked again. “Then break up with him and never speak to him again,” he pushed Jughead back as he let go before stepping back casually like he hadn't just threatened to destroy Jughead's world.

Thoughts darted like lightning through the other boys head, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and the crack in his voice as he replied. “Fine...I’ll do it...as long as you leave Archie alone.”

Reggie smiled and sauntered out of the alley. “Glad you see it my way, better do it tonight or who knows what might happen to your boyfriend...oops, sorry….your ex-boyfriend.”

When Reggie had disappeared around the corner Jughead fell to the ground tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t shake the feeling Reggie had given him with that looked, his skin prickled like he was being pierced with needles. He began to vigorously scratch at his arms, memories he had suppressed for years flashing through his head, his father looming above him undoing his belt saying. “Just shut up and take it, you know you secretly want it you fucking faggot.”

After what felt like hours Jughead had regained control of his mind and for a while, he just lay there on the ground of the dingy alley dreading what he was about to go and do. Finally, he stood up on shaking legs, picked up his backpack and began stumbling to the Archie household once again.

~*~

When he reached the house he dumped his bag in the hedge outside, knowing he would be coming back for it in a couple minutes. The brunette knocked quietly on the door as to not wake up the elder Andrews and soon after it opened revealing shocking red hair and an easy smile. Jughead's heart broke at what he was about to do.

“Hey Jug,” Archie leant in towards the other boy but Jughead took a step back away from him, putting his hands in his pocket to hide how they were shaking.

“Archie we have to talk,” Jughead said shortly. “We can’t be together anymore.”

Jughead watched as the happy expression on Archie's face dropped to reveal disbelief. “You-you’re not serious,” he could see tears beginning to form in the redhead's eyes.

“I just don’t think this is working out,” tears stung the back of Jughead's eyes but he forced them back.

Archie's face morphed into one of anger. “I told you I fucking loved you tonight,” he half yelled. “And you said it back!”

“I was lying,” Jughead said evenly, trying to block out any emotions he was feeling. “But I hope we could still be friend-.

“No, fuck off, get away from my house and never speak to me again,” Archie demanded, slamming his door in Jughead's face.

Jughead's stoic mask finally broke as he walked away from the house that had been his home and contained the one thing he truly loved. Silent tears fell as he walked toward the hedge he had stowed his bag in. He pulled it onto his back and dragged his feet around town, searching for somewhere to sleep before finally stumbling upon a secluded bench in the park. He put his backpack down to use as a pillow and laid down, pulling his jacket around him for warmth before falling asleep, tears still slipping from his eyes.


	7. This Could be Worse....Maybe....Probably Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short and I don't know if I like it but, whatevs. Also Betty's kinda a bitch and I'm sorry but it just kinda happened for this chapter. Also I can't figure out how to italicize stuff on here so some stuff look kinda strange and I'm sorry, if someone could tell me how to do that it would be great.

Life is cold and dark and sad.

Jughead had learned that long ago but had forgotten how harsh it could be in the short time he had found the heat and light and happiness with Archie.

The weekend passed in a blur of cold and sorrow and by the time Monday morning had come around Jughead had forgotten the warmth Archie had brought to him

He walked into the school in the daze that had clouded him the past days. He had gotten there early so he could put his bag in his locker without anyone seeing how full it was, poster sticking out of the top and zippers coming undone from how much shit was stuffed inside.

What he didn't think about was the fact that a certain Betty Cooper always came to school ridiculously early. By the time he closed his locker and dropped his head onto the metal she had already spotted him, marching towards him with fire blazing in her eyes. 

Jughead didn’t notice the approaching woman until she was right beside him pulling at his jacket to make him turn towards her. He turned slowly looking blearily at her not recognising the expression of rage on her face. “Hey Betty, wha-,” he was cut off by a stinging pain to his cheek.

“You asshole!” She cried. “How could you do this to Archie, he loved you and you crushed him.”

“I-,” he tried to speak.

“No! You don’t get to say anything. He’s torn to pieces, barely getting out of bed, he’s not even coming to school today because of you! Forsythe Pendleton Jones, you destroyed him-.”

Finally, he yelled, cutting her off. “Don’t you think I know that! I’ve destroyed everything thing, just like I always do!” They both just stood there, staring, Jughead’s chest rapidly rising and falling.

Betty just glared, fire is her eyes as she spoke. “Don’t think your self-loathing shit excuses what you did. You’re still dead to me, I never want to see you again.” With that, she strutted away as Jughead stood there words flashing through his head.

“Your self-loathing shit.”

“Dead to me”

“Piece of shit”

You’re not my son, you never really were.”

“Get out of my house freak.”

“Freak.”

“Fag.”

“Disappointment.”

“Never do anything right.”

“I never want to see you again.”

“Fine,” Jughead thought. “If you never want to see me again, maybe I’ll just leave.” He threw open his locker with shaking hands before yanking his backpack out, throwing it onto his back and all but running out of the school towards Pops. He wouldn't be able to buy anything except a coffee but he was used to that now having barely eaten since Friday’s popcorn with Archie, the best and worst night of his life. 

He opened the door to the 50’s style restaurant and moved to sit in his favourite booth while pulling his laptop out of his bag then setting it on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pop walking towards him holding a cup, steam pouring out the top. Pop placed the cup on the table in front of Jughead and began walking away.

“Wait, Pop, I didn’t order this, I can’t pay for it,” Jughead called after the man.

“It’s on the house,” Pop simply replied and returned to his place behind the counter.

For a moment Jughead just sat there staring at the cup, hands in his lap. He slowly picked up the mug and brought the coffee to his lips holding it there and looking around, almost waiting for someone to come and take it from him. No such thing happened so he spent the rest of the morning slowly sipping the coffee and writing. He savoured the coffee, letting it warm his empty stomach as he distracted himself with writing.

When lunch came around Jughead began to feel sharp pains in his stomach and searched around in his backpack until he found the crushed granola bar he had shoved in there from the last time he was Archie's house. Suddenly he was thrown into a whirlwind of memories, Archie picking him up when he fell off the monkey bars in second grade and he broke his arm. Archie running and hugging him when he won his first baseball game, before even looking at his dad. Archie putting him before anything, until the summer, then them getting back together, their relationship and suddenly what happened truly dawned on the boy.

He was truly and utterly alone.

His dad hated him.

Betty hated him.  
His mom and sister were gone.

Veronica would hate him after learning what he did.

Mr Andrews definitely hated him.

And Archie hated him the most.

His life here was a mess….so…..maybe he should just leave. Betty had said she never wanted to see him again so everyone must think the same. Jughead began frantically shoving stuff into his backpack, as he stood and pulled it onto his back Pop walked back over to him, something in his hand.

“Burger for the road,” Pop said in a tone that left no room for argument.

“Pop, you seriously don’t have to do this,” Jughead protested, putting his hands up in front of him.

Pop just shoved the burger closer to him. “For my favourite night hawk.”

The brunette boy slowly took the food and took a step back, shuffling his feet. “Hey, uh, Pop, I just wanted you to know that, uh, I’m probably gonna be leaving for while and, uh, I just wanted to say that I’ll miss you I guess.” 

Pop just clapped him on the back and began walking away. “Just make sure you visit sometime, I’ll miss my regular night hawk.”

For a moment Jughead just stood there staring, before he jolted into action and started running towards the phone booth outside the restaurant. He dialled his mom's number hands shaking with nerves. A couple times a year she would check on him and he had memorised the number they had come from. She picked up and he started speaking before she could say anything.

“Hey mom it’s Jughead, I...well I was just wondering….if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” He spun the phone cord around his finger. “Could I come move in, or just visit you and Jellybean for a bit-.”

“Oh Juggie,” his mom said with a sob. “You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what? Mum, what happened?” He asked beginning to get frantic. “Is Jellybean okay?!”

“I tried to call and tell you but your phone was disabled,” she continued to sob.

“What did you try to tell me?” Jughead began thinking the worst, had they been kicked out of the house, were they being forced to come back Riverdale?  
“It’s Jellybean.”

“No.”

“She’s died.”

“No!”

“It was a car accident, a drunk driver, she was walking home…”

“NO!”

His mom kept speaking but he was in a haze. The phone fell from his hand banging against the glass as it swung. Tears blurred his vision as he sunk to the ground and leant against the wall, the phone stopped swinging and he could hear his mom's voice again.

“I’ll come and get you for the funeral and then you can come live here, or I’ll move to Riverdale and you can move out of your dads. Oh, Jug I’m so sorry I left you there and now all this-”

“Mum,” he croaked out. “I’m not living with dad anymore.”

“Then I’ll just come get you as soon as I can, hang in there baby. I’ll be there in a week, okay?”

“Okay.” At that Jughead hung up the phone and slammed his head back onto the glass as tears finally started falling from his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes to survey the area before he left the pay phone booth and a certain redhead caught his eye as he walked out of the restaurant. Jughead froze as he opened the door, tears still falling down his face, Archie just looked so...broken. The brunette crept out of the booth, praying Archie would not see him but as always the world was against him. Their eyes met and Jughead became painfully aware of how he looked. Tears running down his face, bags under his eyes, clothing hanging off his frame and greasy hair poking out from under his hat.

Archie started toward him, anger and confidence coming off of Archie like waves but before he could get any closer Jughead had bolted, bag bouncing uncomfortably against his back until he was all the way at the south side collapsing against the wall of an alley.

He glanced around, eyes jumping from thing to thing finally falling on a man slumped against the wall. The man looked over to Jughead. “Hey, want some.” He held out his hand a blunt placed in the middle. “First one's free.”

Jughead considered it for a second, before realising he had nothing to lose. It’s not like anyone would come looking for him if something happened. “Give me that.”


	8. Don't Do Drugs Kids, You See Dead People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to end it there and I've never taken drugs so I don't know what it feels like but I just kinda made something up but I still hope you enjoy

Roses are red,

Archie's hair too,

Jughead Jones,

Was stoned as hell.

Jughead giggled from the secluded bench he had found in the park as he stared at the sky. He had just finished his last joint but could easily get more if he honestly cared. Once people had realised who he was, or more accurately who his father was in the Serpents, they just gave him whatever he asked for. The first time he smoked had been Monday and it was Wednesday now and the only time he wasn’t stoned was when he had gone to school at the end of Tuesday and that past morning. Being stoned gave him a foggy head which helped him well...clear his mind, everything seemed so simple now.

He left the bench and walked to where he knew a dealer would be and asked for something new. A few pills were dropped into his hand and he took them without preamble.

“It’ll take a while to kick in and don’t bother coming back for more cause that shits so strong you’ll be out of commission until Friday with how much you took.” With that he walked away, pondering on what had happened as the drugs started to kick in.

No one cared about him because no one had come looking for him when he barely showed up to school. His dad was...his dad and his mum had already left him once, she was only coming back because Jellybean was gone so she needed a replacement, even if he wasn’t as good as his sister.

His mind and feet wandered as it got later and he soon found himself at the bridge, moon light cascading over him. He climbed onto the railing, feet dangling over the side and stared down at the rushing water.

“What would it matter, if I just fell,” he thought. “No one would care. I mean I already know that they hate me so it wouldn’t matter.”

He shuffled to the edge of the railing, barely balancing as to not fall but did he really want to stay balanced. Maybe he should just fall, all he would have to do is let go and fall into the sweet waters of the river. Sweetwater River, it wouldn’t even be that special Jason had already died in the water so he’d just be another to go. Suddenly a pain shot through his head and his vision blurred colours dancing in front of his eyes before it suddenly cleared just as he was about to fall. He felt a pressure on his arm, holding him back from the edge, he turned around and saw a face that he never thought he would see again.

“Jellybean?” Jughead asked incredulously.

“Juggie, what are you doing,” she said, concern in her eyes.

“You’re dead,” his voice cracked on the last word as his throat closed. “You’re dead but you’re here.” His laugh was watery. “I had to make someone up to come and stop me because no one actually cares.” He threw his head back tears gathering in his eyes but refusing to fall. Jughead turned his head to look back at his sister. “I’m doing what needs to be done. I don’t belon-I don’t deserve to be in this world anymore. I’ve just fucked everything up, pushed everyone away, and now they all hate me.” He chuckles again. “But you already knew that huh, cause you’re just in my head.” At the last word he tapped his temple and turned his head back to the sky.

“She’s not the only one,” another voice called from behind him.

The first thing he saw was a flash of red hair and for a split second he thought it was Archie and he heart swelled but when he saw the face it dropped back down. “Jason? Why would I make you up to be the last face I see.”

“Hey you were just thinking about me and trust me when I say this, you don’t want to die right now. There’s so much more to do and see. You have a chance for all that we don’t.” Jason moved closer to Jughead and put his hand on the opposite shoulder to Jellybean.

“Yeah, but what does it matter if your mum doesn’t even want you.” Jughead let his face fall, staring into the water as he slowly inched forward preparing to slip off into the water below but he felt as though he was held back, not physically by the two phantoms beside him, but something in his subconscious was holding him back.

Jellybean began speaking again. “Juggie, I want you to know mum regretted what she did every day, some nights I would wake up to hear her crying and if I went and looked in her room, she would be holding a picture of you.” She took a deep breath in before she continued. “On your birthday last year she started at the picture of you and promised that somehow before your next birthday she would get you back, you see, she never wanted to leave you, dad just wouldn’t have let you leave.”

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER NOW,” Jughead exploded, the tears burning down his cheeks. “SHE STILL LEFT ME WITH HIM AND EVERYONE ELSE STILL HATES ME.”

Jellybean was crying now. “Juggie please don’t do this, Archie still needs you, if no one else, Archie will always need you.”

“Jughead your story isn’t finished yet, both literally and figuratively, you haven’t found out what happened to me yet,” Jason reasoned.

“Well, why don’t you just tell me then,” Jughead muttered, one slight move and he would slip off into the unknown.

Jason sighed. “You know I can’t do that, I only know what you do Forsythe. Neither of us are actually here. It’s the drugs.”  
“Well then I guess it doesn’t matter anyway, I probably never would have figured it out,” Jughead steeled himself and moved his arms to push himself off the railing. “Now leave.”

“Jughead,” Jellybean whispered.

“GO.” He yelled and they flickered out of existence. Suddenly a cold sweat broke out on his forehead and he began shaking. He brought one shaking hand up to his head and pulled the beanie off jerkily, dropping it to the ground behind him. Maybe someone would find it, and maybe somehow Archie would get it and maybe in years to come Archie would look at it and remember the good times they had instead of how Jughead had fucked it all up and maybe just maybe Archie would still remember Jughead when he’s old, with kids and grandkids and a wife. Jughead shook his head scattering the wishful thoughts, most likely Archie would never get it and if he did he wouldn’t want to keep it.

Jughead looks to the sky one more time and for a second he saw it as swirling colours just like the Van Gogh painting. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you Archie.” Was his last thought before he shut his eyes and pushed off the railing. For a moment he free fell his vision already beginning to black out before he was jerked back by a strong arm with a varsity jacket. His vision went completely dark as he was pulled back over the railing.


	9. An Insight Into the Better Half

Betty was angry, Archie at least could tell that but she wouldn’t say as to why.

She had come to his house after school that day and even though the….thing between him and Jughead had ended almost a week ago, he wasn’t able to gain the strength to go back to school.

“Okay Bets just tell me what’s wrong. I haven’t seen you all week and now you come over and won’t talk to me.” He moved from his seat at the desk to beside her on the bed. “So just say it.”

She pursed her lips before exploding with the words. “It’s Jughead, I’m so mad at him, doesn’t even have the balls to show his face at school since you guys ended. I saw him Monday morning and we had a talked and after he just ran away and I haven’t seen him since.” She threw her arms out is exasperation.

Archie's eyes scrunched up in confusion before having a realization and horror spread through him like ice. “Betty. Did you have a talk with him or ‘a talk’ with him.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” She turned her head away in indignation.

The red head rolled his eyes. “Did you just yell at him or did you actually let him talk.”

Betty turned her head down in shame, her blonde hair falling around her face. “I may have just yelled at him.” She rubbed her arm as she spoke.

Archie bolted up running across the room for his jacket, swearing under his breath.

“Arch, what’s going on,” she questioned, standing to meet him.

“I have to go find him, and you have to stay here.” He began walking out the door into the hallway.

“Wait what to do you mean,” she called following after him. When she came around the corner he was already at the front door, about to pull it open.

“Because everything is about to change.” And with that, Archie ran outside leaving the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick look into what Archie is up to at the moment. Mainly so I can keep you in the dark as to what is happening with Jughead at the moment.


	10. Sneak Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I don't know when I'll get this next chapter done cause it's gonna be extra long so I'm giving you guys a bit of a sneak peak for it. Enjoy!

When they finally rushed into the front hall, laughter falling from their mouths as they shook off. They ran up to Archie's room and collapsed onto the bed as Archie rummaged around in his bag searching for Jughead's hat. As he pulled it out his expression when from triumphant to sorrow.

“What’s wrong, Arch,” Jughead inquired. “Just give me the hat.”

“T-there's a stain on it,” Archie had stuttered. “One of my pens must have been uncapped and was resting against your hat.” Archie held the hat forward for Jughead to see the dark spot on the back of his hat.

“Its…” Jughead started. “It’s alright Arch, we’ll just wash it out.”


	11. My Whole Life Is A Lie.....Or At Least It Has Been Since Summer

Why me.

Why does weird shit always happen to me.

Was Jughead's first thought when he awoke, well, not really. His first thought when he awoke was why am I alive and am I lying on a bed right now. His eyes felt as if they were being pulled down with weights and his whole body hurt whenever he moved.

Silently he began panicking, what if he was kidnapped and they took him to their murder den. The again he was about to jump off a bridge when they took him so that defeated the point but what if they took him to their weird sex dungeon and Jug was gonna be stuck here as their gross personal sex toy.

In the midst of his panic, he didn’t notice when someone walked into the room until they placed what sounded like a plate down on a table beside him. At the sound, his eyes snapped open and he saw bright red hair then his eyes travelled down to the face to reveal

“Jason?” Jughead croaked eyes widening in surprise. “Okay that’s it I’m definitely dead.”

Jason chuckled and picked a glass up from the table beside him. “Here drink this.”

Jughead winced as he brought his arm up to grab the glass. Hand shaking from the strain as he brought it up to his nose to sniff. “What if you’ve poisoned it.”

The redhead (“The wrong redhead,” his brain supplied.) rolled his eyes. “Why would I save you from pitching yourself off a bridge just to poison you.”

“Good point.” Jughead narrowed his eyes and took a sip, immediately gagging as it tried to retreat back up his throat bile following it.

Swiftly Jason pulled a bowl out and placed it in front of Jughead. The brunette clutched the bowl like a lifeline as he emptied the measly substances from his stomach into the bowl until he could do no more than gasp breaths inside.

Finally, he stopped trying to throw up his intestines and felt a hand rubbing is back. Suddenly Jughead remembered that Jason was an older brother, this was probably something he had done for Cheryl more times than he could count. “C’mon, you need to lie back down. Whatever you took did a real number on you,” Jason said softly, slowly manoeuvring Jughead onto his back. 

His vision swam as he stared at the ceiling, Jason turning into a red blur before his eyes fluttered shut and sleep overtook him once again.

~*~

Archie slammed the door behind him as he stormed back into the house toward the kitchen, throwing his jacket on the counter. He threw open the cupboards, knowing he had to eat but not caring when he didn’t even know where the most important person he ever met was at the moment. He slammed a bowl down beside his jacket and poured cereal and milk inside, knuckles white where he was holding it. 

The elder Andrews wandered into the kitchen, lead by the slamming and crashing caused by his son. “Whoa, what did that cereal do to you,” he questioned walking to stand across from the redhead.

Archie dropped his spoon into the bowl and leaned back on the counter behind him, sighing. “Jughead’s missing.”

Fred moved around the island to put a hand on his son's arm. “Arch, this isn’t the first time Jug has gone off for a little while without telling anyone. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“No, this is different Dad. The last time anyone saw him was on Monday before school, it’s Friday, that’s five whole days and no sight of him.” Archie dropped his head. “I just don’t know what to do, I’ve been searching for him for the past couple hours but there was nothing.”

“Well, where did you last see him?”

Archie looked up, face scrunched in concentration. “It was.” his eyes shot open. “On Monday! At Pops! He was…” Archie’s voice trailed off.

“He was what Arch?”

“He was in the phone booth outside, he was crying but he left before I could ask him what was wrong.”

Suddenly the other Andrews left Archie's sides and ran out of the room, quickly returning with two coats in hand. “We have to find him.”

~*~

Jughead woke again to light streaming through windows in front of him. He sat up, head pounding, and looked around through squinted eyes at the room. There were sheer white curtains on the window, a dresser and a bedside table pushed up against the wall.

Jughead swung his legs over the side of the bed, quickly taking notice that he was still in the same clothes as when he was on the bridge just stripped down to his shirt and attempted to stand. His legs shook as he stood and he almost fell as he took his first step but he just continued, walking towards the dresser. When he reached it he practically collapsed onto the wood top, with a lot of effort he managed to pull open the top drawer in which he found his plaid shirt and jacket. He pulled them on with weak arms then reached up to scratch his head. His hand grabbed his hair as he realised his hat was gone, the one thing that had been constant in his life, besides Archie.

Adrenalin rushed through his body as he stumbled towards the door, panicking without his safety net. Just as he reached it, it was pulled open to reveal Jason on the other side.

Jughead paused and stared. “So I guess I wasn’t dreaming.”

Jason chuckled. “Nope, but you need to sit back down. You’ve been passed out for two days.”

“Two days!?!” Jughead spluttered, running his hands through his hair. “Wait, where is my hat.”

Jason grabbed his arm and he shivered from the contact as he was led back to the bed. He collapsed to a sitting position and his eyes began watering at the idea of him losing his hat forever, never to be seen again. Just when he was about to break down in earnest Jason began speaking.

“Here, this is yours.” He pulled a grey object out of his back pocket and presented it to Jughead. “Sorry I took it. It was really dirty so I washed it really quick.”

Jughead snatched it from his hands and began inspecting it, carefully making sure each point and button was exactly as it was when he last saw it. He stopped when he found a spot on the hat, slightly darker than the rest of the fabric. It happened when he and Archie were in 7th grade, there was a sudden downpour as they walked to Archie's house after school and Archie had snatched the hat off of his head and shoved it in his bag so it wouldn’t get wet. With most people, Jughead would have throttled them for taking his hat without his permission, but this was Archie so they just began running the few blocks to the Andrews household. When they finally rushed into the front hall, laughter falling from their mouths as they shook off. They ran up to Archie's room and collapsed onto the bed as Archie rummaged around in his bag searching for Jughead's hat. As he pulled it out his expression when from triumphant to sorrow.

“What’s wrong, Arch,” Jughead inquired. “Just give me the hat.”

“T-there's a stain on it,” Archie had stuttered. “One of my pens must have been uncapped and was resting against your hat.” Archie held the hat forward for Jughead to see the dark spot on the back of his hat.

“It's…” Jughead started. “It’s alright Arch, we’ll just wash it out.”

It never properly came out, leaving a permanent spot on the back of the hat.

Jughead clutched the hat tightly in his hands and brought it up to his face, burying his nose in it, wishing that he could just go back to when everything was simple. Before Jason, and Grundy and Jellybean and his dad and his mom and everything that went wrong….but it’s impossible so he just sat there in clothes that were too big for him, in front of the one person everyone thought was dead, and just broke down.

~*~

Sometime later Jughead, after recollected himself, him and Jason moved from the bedroom into a living room that looked incredibly cosy, nothing like how he would imagine a Blossom to live.

There was a worn leather couch with a fuzzy blanket draped across the back, a black coffee table with coffee ring stains decorating it and a moderately sized tv in front of a closed window.

“So….this is where you’ve been all this time?” Jughead shuffled his feet, not knowing how to act in this situation.

Jason moved to sit on the couch, motioning for Jughead to follow. “Not the whole time, just for the last week. Before that, I was out of town, but I had to come back to talk to my father.” He spat the last word out as if it were poison and Jughead immediately felt for the guy, he knew exactly what it was like to have a shitty dad. “I was on my way to the mansion when I saw you, and well, you know what happened after that.”

Jughead shuffled in his seat. “Yeah...sorry you had to see that. I uh, didn’t expect anyone to be out at that time.”

Jason sighed and started Jughead straight in the eye, with more honesty than he had seen in one person since Archie told him that he loved him. “I know. That’s why I’m glad I was.”

~*~

Archie and his dad had been driving around for almost an hour, going around to all of Jughead's usual haunts but to no avail. It was as if he had disappeared, but Archie would not rest until they found him.

“Let's check the park one more time,” Archie demanded.

“Arch, we’ve already checked there three times. We have to go home, maybe he’ll be at school tomorrow but you need to sleep. It’s been hours, we’re not gonna find him if we’re so tired we can’t see,” his dad reasoned.

“But dad….what if he’s hurt. What if something happened.” Archie moved forward to the front of his seat.

Suddenly Archie's dad turned to him then pulled the car over. Fred switched the car off and turned toward his son. “What is going on between you and Jughead,” his father demanded.

“I uh, I don’t, I, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Archie stuttered, turning away so the other Andrews couldn’t see his blush.

“Archie I’ve know you your entire life, don’t bull shit me. You know you can tell me anything.”

Archie sighed and turned back to face the other man. “Jug and I...were dating, after the game when we made up. It was perfect, the night the drive in closed.” Archie trailed off but began speaking again after a short pause. That night, it seemed like so long ago but it was just last week. He remembered how it was so cold in that room, shivering even under his heavy varsity jacket and how beautiful Jughead looked in the light of the projector, how the harsh shadows were cast on his thin frame.

That night when Jughead came over, Archie was going to confront him about why all of his clothes were too small, and why he at every meal as if it would be his last. But he never got the chance, when Jughead had told him they needed to break up he was so consumed by anger and heartbreak he couldn’t even remember what he had been so concerned about, barely hours before. And when he saw him, broken down in that phone booth, he couldn’t even do anything to help, just stare as Jughead terribly thin frame ran into the distance. So he couldn’t give up now. Not like he had then.

As Archie poured all this out onto his dad, he couldn’t help but feel as if he had just skinned himself, leaving all of his inner workings bare for the world to see and judge but his dad just turned back to the front with a nod, started the truck back up and began driving back towards their house. “We need to find that boy,” he said determined now. “But to do that, we need coffee.”

Archie just chuckled and turned to look back out the window and as they passed an alley way he saw a figure limping out of it, an unmistakable hat crowning the head. He jolted in his seat and turned to his dad lightning fast speaking frantically. “Dad turn around now, it’s Jughead, I just saw him, he was limping, he’s hurt, we have to go, now.”

Fred immediately spun the truck around, silently thanking that there was no one around to see, and sped back to where Archie had seen the boy.

Before they even stopped Archie was clambering out of his seat and running towards the now slumped over the figure on the side of the road.

He slid down onto his knees and cupped Jughead's face in his hands, searching for injuries. Immediately he saw blood leaking from underneath the boy's precious hat. “Oh Juggie, come on, open your eyes, let me see you,” he mumbled frantically stroking his cheeks. After what felt like years, Jughead's eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on Archie but as he did his eyes began darting around, a hysterical look behind them. Archie backed away a step, hands hovering over Jughead. “Jug, what’s wrong, what are you looking for.”

“J-Jason,” he stuttered.

“Sweetheart, Jason’s dead, he died during the summer,” Archie said calmly. Despite how he wanted to just wrap Jughead up and carry him home he kept his hands away.

But Jughead just grabbed his biceps and pulled him closer. “You don’t understand, Jason is alive, we were just walking to your house when.” Jughead was trembling as he shook his head. “His dad came, and he took him, Arch we have to go save him, it was the Blossoms all along, Jason's death was a cover story for something far more sinister.”

Something in the way Jughead's eyes glinted convinced Archie of everything Jughead was saying and he just pulled the other boy into his arms resting his hands on his waist as the brunettes went around his shoulders. Archie turned his head toward his father and utter three words that would change everything once again.

“Jason’s still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little longer than usual I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> And I hope you like my little mini plot twist.


End file.
